Rosas tristes
by El Collar De Perlas
Summary: Ella lleva años teniendo la misma pesadilla, por culpa de él. Sirius vuelve, y recuerdos que ella creía haber olvidado vuelven a su mente. Recuerdos que duelen. Mentiras que vuelven a florecer. Un amor que el paso de los años no ha sido capaz de destruir.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas.**

**Bueno, al principio quería hacer de eso un oneshoot largo, pero hace un rato me vino a la cabeza un idea, y la seguí. Al acabar de leer ese pequeño prólogo, sabréis de que pareja va a tratar. **

**_Música recomendada: Christmas Eve Sarajevo- de Trans Siberian Orchestra y Slipped away- de Avril Lavigne._**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling**

* * *

Se levantó de golpe otra vez empapada de un tibio sudor que le bajaba por al frente y por la espalda. Observó su alrededor y comprobó que, una vez más, estaba en el dormitorio de las chicas de sexto. Vestía con su habitual pijama azul claro con unas pequeñas flores azules y que, otra vez, estaba completamente mojado a causa de la sudor. El pelo se le pegaba en la frente y en el cuello, y las manos mojaban las sábanas. Su pulso estaba agitado, y su respiración era ruidosa y rápida. Observaba su entorno con los ojos bien abiertos, como si quisiera comprobar que todo iba a la perfección. Sus compañeras de cuarto, Parvati y Lavander, dormían placidamente en sus camas sin ningún tipo de información sobre lo que pasaba por la agitada mente de Hermione.

Había tenido esa pesadilla otra vez. Llevaba casi un año con lo mismo, y aún no adivinaba lo que quería decir su pesadilla. Cada día rezaba para que no llegar la noche, se acostaba tarde con alguna excusa tonta y se levantaba a las seis y media. Porque sabía que iba a soñar con eso. Y le atemorizaba.

Se veía ella misma en una sala negra, completamente sola y tenía miedo. De repente, oía una risa satánica que no sabía de dónde procedía y, después de que terminara, empezaba a ahogarse. Le faltaba el aire y se caía al suelo, buscando oxigeno. Se retorcía allí, en el frío y oscuro suelo, mientras que la risa volvía a repetirse, pero en periodos más cortos. Y, cuando era casi imposible respirar, decía "Ayúdame, Sirius." "No me dejes sola, ayúdame, Sirius." Y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de morir, veía a un mortífago completamente encapuchado que se paraba frente a ella. Se reía, y entonces comprobaba que la risa que oía era la de aquél mortífago misterioso. Alzaba la mano, y gritaba con energía las últimas palabras que oía en aquel sueño: Avada Kedavra. Lo curioso es que siempre llevaba la misma ropa.

La ropa que llevó en la noche que murió Sirius.

En la noche que murió una parte de ella.

* * *

**Decidme si os gustó o no, porque tengo ya la continuación en la cabeza.**

**Abrazos**

**ECDP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holas!**

**Bueno, debo aclarar que, en ese fic, solo cuenta lo que pasó hasta quinto curso.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**LOS PERSONAJES Y ESPACIOS PERTENECEN A J.K.ROWLING**_

* * *

Volvió a observar su rostro en el espejo. En él, observaba a una bella –aunque terriblemente cansada- chica de veintitrés años, con unos preciosos ojos castaños, bañados por la tristeza y el agotamiento. Unos labios finos, que ocultaban mucho más que unas palabras. Un ondulado pelo castaño, que le caía hasta un poco menos de media espalda, que ahora estaba recogido en una especie de moño, aunque algunos mechones se le escapaban.

Vestía con su habitual pijama castaño de dos piezas. En los pies llevaba unas simples zapatillas a las que les tenía mucho cariño. A su mano izquierda, un viejo reloj de oro que le había regalado la persona que más había amado.

Hermione Granger observó su reloj, y lo acarició con una tristeza infinita. Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. No _podía_ olvidarlo. Quizá no quería. Sabía que no volvería, era un hecho que un día se planteó aceptar y lo hizo. Pero la poca esperanza que te queda en esos casos conserva la ilusión de que vuelvas a verle sonreír. Protección del alma, la denominaba ella. Cerró los ojos y se cogió fuertemente de los bordes de la pica del baño. Cogió aire, y al cabo de unos segundos lo expulsó. Volvió a abrir los ojos y salió de baño, dispuesta a ir a su habitación.

Mientras caminaba por el apenas iluminado pasillo del tercer piso de Grimmauld Place numero 12, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había vivido en aquella casa. Hacía ocho años, seis meses y dos días que Sirius Black había muerto, y aún así, no conseguía olvidarlo. Recordó las palabras que Dumbeldore le dijo cuando ella contaba con veinte años. _Señorita Granger. _Recordó que ella se giró hacia él, que estaba delante de la chimenea de la cocina de esa casa, los dos solos, ella sentada en la mesa con una taza de café y él dando vueltas delante de la chimenea. _Cuando una persona ha amado realmente a otra, nunca la olvida. _Dumbeldore hizo una pausa de aproximadamente veinte segundos, y después prosiguió. _Sólo puede aprender a vivir sin ella. _Después salió de la cocina no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Hermione.

En el fondo lo sabía todo, Dumbeldore. Seguramente desde el primer día, y sin embargo, nunca habló de ello con Hermione. Se limitaba a dirigirle miradas de apoyo o sus típicas sonrisas. Debía ser la única persona que lo sabía, aparte de Mark.

Sirius siempre la había tratado como un caballero. Le abría las puertas para que pasara ella primero, a lo que Hermione correspondía siempre un sonrojo. Era la única chica debajo del mismo techo a la que le abría la puerta al pasar, ni con Tonks, ni la señora Weasley ni con Ginny lo hacía, tan _sólo_ con ella. Una vez, que se quedó dormida en el sofá, Sirius la llevo a su habitación, y cuando se despertó, se lo encontró a su lado.

_**... Flash back …**_

_**Hermione abrió los ojos, y lo último que esperaba encontrarse era a Sirius Black a su lado, tapándola con una gruesa manta. Él, al notar que se había despertado, le dirigió una sonrisa.**_

_**-**__**Vas a coger frío.- dijo él sonriéndole. **_

_**Ella le sonrió.**_

_**-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó ella un poco dormida.**_

_**-Te has quedado dormida en el sofá, leyendo "La psicología en los hipogrifos." Supongo que debe ser muy aburrido…- dijo él mirándola con una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera.**_

_**-Lo es.- reconoció ella.**_

_**Él la miró y sonrió.**_

_**-Bueno… a tu lado tienes el pijama, y en la mesita de noche el libro. Buenas noches, Hermione.- dijo él señalando el libro.**_

_**-Buenas noches, Sirius.- dijo ella algo sonrojada.**_

_**Él se acercó a la puerta y, al abrirla, un pequeño rayo de luz penetró en la habitación. Se iba a ir, pero cuando estaba con un pie en el pasillo, Hermione lo llamó.**_

_**-Sirius…**_

_**Él se dio media vuelta, y la miró con cariño.**_

_**-Gracias.- dijo ella dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.**_

_**Él negó la cabeza como diciendo que no había sido nada, le sonrió y salió de la habitación. **_

… _**Fin Flash back …**_

Hermione negó con la cabeza, no quería que recordar esos recuerdos. Le dolían, y si quería olvidarlo, no le convenía recordar eso. Pero no se le puede mandar a los recuerdos, y ellos invadieron otra vez la mente de Hermione.

… _**Flash back …**_

_**No quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo.**__** Mucho miedo. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible. Recordó su segundo año en Howgarts, y no quería abrir los ojos, porque había soñado que el basilisco se encontraba a su habitación. Su respiración era fuerte y agitada. **_

_**De repente, unos brazos fuertes la rodearon y sintió un cálido aliento en el cuello. Inconcientemente, aunque no sabía quien era, se abrazó a aquella persona, y hundió la cara en su pecho. No sabía quien era, le daba igual, tenía demasiado miedo como para importarle eso. Empezó a llorar.**_

_**-Ya está, Hermione, no te va a pasar nada.- le dijo Sirius acariciándole el pelo con dulzura.**_

_**-Yo… había el… basilisco… y lo miraba… y… y…- dijo Hermione entre llantos.**_

_**- No te va a pasar nada, Hermione, te lo prometo. No te va a pasar nada si yo puedo evitarlo. Nunca van a entrar basiliscos aquí, y nunca más te van a hacer daño.- dijo Sirius besándole el pelo con cariño.**_

_**- Ellos venían y… y…-dijo Hermione entre hipidos.**_

_**-Es sólo un sueño, nada malo va a pasarte.- dijo él acariciándole la espalda lentamente.**_

_**Ella se separó de Sirius y lo miró a los ojos. Él**__** le estaba sonriendo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.**_

_**-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó Sirius mirándola directamente a los ojos.**_

_**Hermione asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar por el llanto.**_

_**-Volvía del baño, y te oí. Es sólo una pesadilla¿me oyes? No le deseo a nadie que le petrifique un basilisco… bueno, a Pettigrew y Snape si. ¿Te imaginas como quedaría Snape petrificado con la cara de haber chupado limón que tiene?- dijo Sirius cambiando de opinión, cosa a la que Hermione esbozó una sonrisa. **_

… _**Fin Flash Back …**_

Se apoyó a la pared y cerró los ojos, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no llorar. Había revivido esos recuerdos miles de veces, y aún así, le dolían como el primer día. _El tiempo lo cura todo…_ le dijeron una vez.

Y una mierda, pensó Hermione amargamente. Había pasado el tiempo y a ella le seguía doliendo como el primer día, y no es que ocho años fuera poco tiempo… En cambio, Harry lo tenía superado. Había rehecho su vida, había sabido apartar el pasado de su mente y vivir el presente. Estaba saliendo con Ginny desde los dieciocho años, se había sacado la carrera de auror a los veinte años y ahora era el jefe de su escuadrón en Londres. Vivía con Ron y Hermione en Grimmauld Place y tenía su propio club de fans, del que Cho Chang era la presidenta. No le iba mal, pensó Hermione.

En cambio, ella no supo apartar el pasado, y lo tenía cada segundo en su mente. No estaba saliendo con nadie, aunque tenía varios pretendientes, pero ella no podía olvidar a Sirius, cosa que dificultaba un poco las cosas; se había sacado dos carreras, una muggle y una mágica. Realmente, no sabía porque se había sacado una carrera muggle, quizá por sus padres. Estudió Ciencias Exactas –osease, matemáticas- y Derecho Mágico, y trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia como una de las mejores abogadas. Sus padres, cuando se sacó la carrera muggle, le regalaron un coche, o una preciosidad, como decía Ron.

Ron, junto a Harry, se había sacado la carrera de auror, aunque no consiguió una nota tan alta como la de Harry. Salía con Lavander Brown desde los diecinueve años, y parecía que iban en serio, pero Harry era el único que sabía que Ron aún estaba colado por Hermione, aunque él lo negase miles de veces.

Expulsó el aire que tenía guardado y abrió los ojos. Reprendió el camino hacia su habitación, evitando que los recuerdos volvieran a presentarse en su mente. Cuando llego allí, se sentó en la cama y hundió el rostro entre las manos.

Estaba _harta_ de todo eso. Estaba harta de dormir tan sólo seis horas por culpa de las pesadillas; harta de llorar horas cada día por culpa de Sirius; harta de no poder sonreír de verdad. Esa no era la vida que ella había planeado, ni se acercaba un poco.

Dejó de lamentarse y empezó a vestirse con una lentitud más parecida a la de un anciano que a la de un joven. Se decidió por un conjunto de pantalón y chaquetón de color crudo, un jersey de cuello alto negro algo ceñido al cuerpo, y unos altísimos zapatos de color negro. Odiaba los tacones, pero no iba a plantarse en medio de los juzgados con unas bambas, además, ya se estaba acostumbrando a las alturas.

Al estar vestida, se acercó al tocador que tenía en la habitación y se miró en el espejo. Suspiró al ver su imagen. Tenía unas ojeras terribles. Abrió el primer cajón y sacó de él una crema anti-ojeras. No podía presentarse así al trabajo. No _quería_ presentarse así. Cuando se la puso, la cosa mejoró, aunque si Ginny la viera, le haría maquillarse un poco. _"Que es justo lo que voy a hacer."_ Pensó ella. También del primer cajón, sacó un brillo de labios que enseguida se lo pasó por los labios y lo volvió a guardar.

Mejor, pensó ella. Mucho mejor, corrigió. Se deshizo la especie de moño que se había hecho y del segundo cajón sacó un cepillo. Empezó a cepillarse el pelo y, cuando acabó, se lo recogió en una cola. Con no tanta lentitud, se acercó a su armario y sacó un bolso negro, en el que guardó su móvil, su varita, las llaves de su coche, las llaves de esa casa, las llaves de su despacho compartido, su monedero, unas pastillas, una paqueta de pañuelos, su agenda y unas gafas de sol.

Después fue hacia el escritorio que tenía en su habitación y cogió un maletín lleno de papeles. Adoraba su trabajo, admitió para si misma, aunque pocas veces hablara sobre él. Antes de irse de la habitación, se miró por última vez en espejo.

"_Me estoy muriendo por dentro, maldita sea."_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Volvió a apartar la vista del Támesis, y la fijó en el cielo aún oscuro. Las cosas habían cambiado, y demasiado, se dijo Hermione. A no ser que fuera fiesta, intercambiaba unas pocas palabras con Harry y Ron, ellos trabajaban y ella también, así que era poco probable que se encontraran en casa. No es que les recriminara ni nada de eso, pero echaba de menos que le preguntaran "¿estás bien, Hermione?" o algo por el estilo. No se habían dado cuenta de que le pasaba algo, o que estaba en una depresión impresionante. Aunque, según Mark, ganaría un Oscar si actuaba tan bien cada vez se encontraba con los chicos.

Siempre hacía lo mismo. Se levantaba a las tantas de la madrugada, iba al baño y se duchaba o se lavaba la cara, volvía a su habitación y se vestía para ir a trabajar, todo eso acompañado por los recuerdos que afloraban la mente de Hermione. Cogía el coche y aparcaba cerca del puente, se bajaba de él y se pasaba mucho rato mirando el Támesis y el cielo. Hasta que amanecía. De vez en cuando pasaba algún que otro coche, moto o ambulancia que hacía que su tranquilidad se hiciera más abrumadora. Si, lo había dicho bien. A Hermione le daba miedo el silencio absoluto. Le bastaba cualquier cosa, el chirrido de un ascensor viejo o los gritos de los niños del vecino, el sonido de los coches que se oyen a través de la ventana de un cuarto piso o el sonido de cada gota que hace al tocar el suelo, _cualquier_ cosa que le recuerde que el mundo no se ha parado, que continuaba con su marcha.

Eso se debía a que, aunque influyeron también otras cosas, cuando tenía diecinueve años, cuando estaba en Berlín sentada en un banco de un parque, le envolvía un silencio sepulcral - que ella agradecía, porque estaba esperando a sus amigos leyendo un libro-, una mujer – rubia, debía tener unos cincuenta años- se paró delante de ella y, en alemán, claro, le preguntó que hora era. Hermione dejó el punto de libro en la pagina que correspondía y miró su reloj, cuando levantó la cabeza para decírselo a aquella señora, se encontró con unos ojos negros y profundos, bañados por la sangre y la muerte, pero al mismo tiempo, por hielo y dureza. Una ola de miedo e inseguridad le invadió por completo, y de repente, aquella mujer le inyectó un mensaje en la mente.

_Ya no está Black para protegerte, Granger, tenlo presente._

Bellatrix Lestrange.

La persona que mató a la única persona que realmente había amado le había dicho tales palabras. Y, desde el mismo momento, supo que nunca las olvidaría.

De repente, un pequeño rayo de luz le iluminó la cara y le hizo salir de sus recuerdos. _Los recuerdos tienden a exagerarse o a quitarse importancia, señorita Granger. _Un hombre de pocas palabras, Dumbeldore. Pensó ella para si misma. Pero claras, corrigió.

Observó su reloj, el reloj _de _Sirius. Hasta entonces no se había percatado de que ya eran las seis y media, y que aún no había comido nada. Posó por última vez la vista en el río, y, pasados unos diez segundos se enderezó y caminó lentamente hacia el coche.

En el fondo, pensó que Lestrange tenía razón.

Aunque nunca lo aceptara.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Abrió la carpeta repleta de papeles y sacó tres pergaminos escritos y cinco en blanco, los cuales ella estaba dispuesta a llenar. En el primer pergamino, en lo alto, estaba escrito con su esmerada caligrafía, "Caso Parkinson". No estaba acostumbrada a defender a antiguos mortífagos, y menos si las personas que habían conseguido ponerlos en Azkaban eran Harry y Ron, pero a lo único que estaba dispuesta a conseguir es a que le rebajaran la pena a Pansy Parkinson. Empezó a leerlo.

"_Pansy Parkinson, antigua alumna de la escuela de magia y hechicería Howgarts, ha sido acusada de múltiples asesinatos, utilización de maldiciones imperdonables, y de unirse a las filas de Voldemort. Como bien sabe, señor juez, la señorita Parkinson fue, diversas veces, compañera sentimental del señor Draco Malfoy, acusado de unirse a las filas de Voldemort, múltiples asesinatos, corrupción, utilización de las maldiciones imperdonables, entre otros. Mi cliente asegura que, debido al amor que procesaba al señor Malfoy, se veía incapacitada de razonar debidamente, incluyéndole los efectos de la medicación que…__"_

Hermione se detuvo de golpe, recordando una cosa. La medicación. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda."_ Se repitió mentalmente enojada consigo misma. Rebuscó en su bolso las pastillas y, cuando las encontró, se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a la cafetera de su despacho. Cuando ya se había puesto las pastillas en la boca y estaba a punto de tomarse el café, una frase la sorprendió.

-Lo tuyo si que es precisión británica, y no el Big Bang.- le dijo divertido Mark apoyándose en la puerta de madera de roble.

Ella se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con un chico de unos veinticinco años, rubio y con los ojos azules-plateados. El primer día que vio a Mark Ellroy sólo pudo relacionarlo con una cosa. Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y Draco Malfoy. Eran pastados. Los dos vestían trajes caros, eran rubios, tenían los ojos casi del mismo color y estaban dispuestos a hacerlo todo por conseguir lo que querían. Y los dos tenían una sola debilidad, aunque oculta. Draco Malfoy, su madre, Narcissa Malfoy. Y Mark Ellroy, Hermione Granger. Si a alguien se le pasaba por la cabeza insultar a Herms, más le valía que Mark no estuviera presente, porque seguramente acabaría en San Mungo. Mark tenía la sensibilidad, la ternura y la valentía de Harry, y la debilidad de Ron por ella, la sobreprotección y el humor del pelirrojo.

-¿Quieres que me de un ataque al corazón o que me caiga el café encima?- preguntó Hermione mirándolo.

-Mejor la segunda que la primera¿no?- dijo él sonriéndole. Avanzó hacia la mesa de Hermione. Miró el pergamino de Pansy y lo giró para verlo mejor. Leyó las primeras líneas y se sorprendió.- No sabía que ahora te dedicabas a defender a mortífagos.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.- comentó Hermione entre sorbos de café.

-¿Por ejemplo?- preguntó él poniendo su maletín encima de su mesa.

-Bueno… viví a Berlín hasta los siete años, por lo cual se hablar el alemán a la perfección y cada año viajo a esa ciudad para ver a mis amigos; mi primer novio no fue Viktor, como todo el mundo piensa; aprendí a tocar el violín con seis años y el piano con doce; odio el francés y mi ciudad preferida no es Londres ni Berlín, sino La Valletta.- dijo Hermione como si nada yendo hacia su mesa.

-¿Y dónde coño está eso?- preguntó él de sopetón.

- En Malta. ¿Quieres que te señale eso en un mapa?- dijo ella dirigiéndole una mirada sombría.

-No hace falta, hasta allí llego, gracias.- dijo él con sarcasmo.

Vale, a primera vista, parecían de todo menos amigos íntimos, pero eso, para ellos, era un juego. A Mark le encantaba ver cabreada –y cabrear- a Hermione, porque decía que le encantaba el color que se le ponía en las mejillas cuando se enfadaba. Y a Hermione le encantaba la cara que ponía Mark al verla cabreada.

-¿Sabes? Mi autoestima ha sufrido un bajón irreparable.- dijo Mark después de unos minutos de silencio.

Ella levantó la cabeza de un libro que había sacado de su mini biblioteca.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendida. Normalmente, Mark era la anima de la fiesta y tenía la autoestima por los cielos, como Malfoy. Lo que dije, pastado a Malfoy.

-Pensaba que te conocía, Herms, y de repente, me dices que tienes una doble vida, y que yo no se nada de ella.- dijo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro, murmurando un "exagerado". Él, al verla sonreír, se levantó y fue hacia ella sonriendo.

-Me gusta verte sonreír.- dijo él mirándola fijamente con ternura.

Ella giró la cara hacia él y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Y eso, por?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- No se si te habías dado cuenta, pero casi nunca sonríes.- dijo Mark mirándola.

Ella bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

-Mark… no es que no quiera sonreír, es que…- dijo Hermione intentando explicar sus motivos.

-… no puedes.- finalizó su frase Mark. Continuó.- Hermione, mírame.- con delicadeza, Mark le cogió la barbilla a Herms y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.- Debes olvidarlo. Me da igual si quieres o no quieres, puedas o no puedas. _Tienes _que olvidarlo. Te estás muriendo, Hermione, poco a poco, pero te estás muriendo. Y me duele verte así. ¿Y sabes cual es el porque de todo eso? Una persona, Herms. Una persona que está _muerta_, Hermione, muerta. Y que llores lo que llores, le pidas lo que pidas, _no_ va a volver.

Ella bajó la cabeza, encontrando el suelo de madera muy interesante. Sabía que Mark la estaba mirando, notaba su mirada preocupada taladrándole la frente. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los preocupados ojos de Mark.

-Voy a acabar muerta si sigo así¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione temerosa por la respuesta que Mark pudiera darle.

Mark asintió con la cabeza, y le dolió en el alma hacerlo.

-No tengo ninguna vía de escapatoria, sólo olvidarlo¿cierto?

Mark volvió a asentir.

Hermione suspiró y miró el reloj que Sirius le había regalado. _"Olvidarlo o morir, Hermione, no hay más opciones."_ Pensó ella con tristeza. Volvió a suspirar, y entonces tomó una decisión.

-Supongo que es hora de olvidarlo.- dijo Hermione quitándose el reloj lentamente.

Mark sonrió y cogió el reloj que Hermione le dio con todo su pesar.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti.- dijo Mark poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Abrázame.- le pidió Hermione al borde de las lágrimas.

A Mark no le hizo falta que se lo repitieran una segunda vez. Atrajo a Hermione a él y la abrazó cálidamente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lo primero que oyó Hermione después de abrir la puerta fue un _Me cago en la…_de Ron Weasley, seguidos de unos _joder, coño _y _mierda_ de Harry Potter. Frunció el entrecejo, sin entender a que venían tantas palabras malsonantes juntas.

-¿Hola?- gritó para hacerse oír.

- Me cago en todo lo cagable… Arriba, Hermione, arriba.- oyó que le gritaba Harry con hastío.

Hermione subió las escaleras extrañada. Normalmente, el que se cagaba en todo era Ron y no Harry. Sus finos tacones sonaban entre los _imposible, completamente imposible _y _no es imposible, Harry, no lo es_.

Cuando llegó a la habitación dónde estaban los chicos, supo que, si no fuera porque la situación era un poco delicada, nunca se hubiera reído tanto en su vida. Estaban los dos, Harry y Ron, con delantales a cuadritos con un dibujo de una cazuela con zanahorias y pollo; Harry con un pañuelo en la cabeza y Ron con guantes de cocina; Harry con una escoba en la mano y Ron con un plumero.

-Es imposible que haya tanta mierda en una casa.- sentenció Harry como si eso fuera una verdad universal.

Ron miró a Harry cansado, luego miró a Hermione y suspiró.

-Hermione, bonita… ¿nos ayudas?- preguntó Ron poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Me encantaría quedarme aquí a… limpiar o desinfectar, no se que estáis haciendo, con vosotros. Pero tengo que completar unos informes e ir a recoger unos papeles que me he dejado, aunque me gustaría ducharme antes de volver al Ministerio.- dijo Hermione entrando a la habitación.

- Los que necesitamos una ducha somos nosotros, Herms. Tu estás siempre radiante.- dijo Harry, a lo que Hermione respondió con un "Gracias, supongo."- Además, tendrás que cancelar algunos planes, hoy hay una reunión muy importante de la orden.

- ¿Y de que irá la reunión?- preguntó Hermione mientras que los chicos continuaban limpiando.

-No se, Dumbeldore me dijo que era realmente importante y que era vital que …- empezó diciendo Harry, pero Hermione no lo escuchó.

Lo que captaba toda la atención de Hermione era un viejo piano que Ron había puesto al descubierto quitando una funda que lo cubría. Hermione avanzó hacia él, bajo la mirada de Harry. ¡Un piano! Hacía años que no tocaba al piano, dudaba seriamente de que se acordara de cómo hacerlo. La última canción que tocó fue… el Vals d'Amelie. Y la tocó el verano después de la muerte de Sirius. Hasta entonces nunca la supo tocar correctamente. Ese verano la aprendió.

Cuando se dio cuenta, y estaba delante del piano, su bolso estaba al lado de él y su mano izquierda estaba a punto de tocar unas teclas. Y se preguntó¿Por qué no? Su mano empezó a tocar las primeras notas del Vals d'Amelie, y la mano derecha la siguió. El Vals d'Amelie… la muerte de Sirius. Se obligó a si misma a para de tocar.

-No sabía que había un piano en esa casa…- comentó cogiendo el bolso del suelo.

-No lo sabía ni yo.- dijo Harry apoyándose en la escoba.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se fue hacia su dormitorio, pero antes de salir de esa habitación, una pregunta de Harry la detuvo.

-Hermione… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con el piano?- preguntó él.

Ella se giró. Miró a Harry. Miró a Ron y por último, miró el piano.

-Lo que queráis. Si necesitáis algo, estaré en mi habitación.- dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Dejó que el agua le quitara los restos de jabón de su cuerpo, mientras ella pensaba en _todo_.

Después de casi media hora intentando concentrarse en poner orden a su maletín, se dio por vencida y recurrió al plan B. Ducha o baño. Y allí estaba, desde los pies hasta la cabeza mojada, pensando en el piano del ático, el reloj de Sirius que ahora yacía en un cajón de su escritorio de su despacho, en O.d.O.d.S.B –Operación de Olvido de Sirius Black- como había calificado Mark en broma y en la reunión de la Orden.

No sabía si funcionaría, eso de olvidar a Sirius. Sólo podía aprender a vivir sin él… como dijo Dumbeldore. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el plan de Mark funcionara. _Quería _sonreír. Estaba harta de todo eso. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. _Deseaba _que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Toc toc.

Esos golpecitos a la puerta hicieron que Hermione saliera de sus pensamiento se diera cuenta de que hacía cinco minutos que estaba dejando que el agua saliera sin ninguna necesidad.

-¿Si?- preguntó apagando el grifo.

-Hermione… sal ya. Ya están casi todos abajo, date prisa.- le dijo Harry con suavidad.

-Dame cinco minutos.- le pidió Hermione gritando.

-Te doy siete, para que veas lo generoso que soy.- dijo Harry en broma.

Ella sonrió. Le parecía que, después de iniciar la operación de olvidar a Sirius, le era más fácil sonreír. Aunque casi nunca lo recordaba, le encantaban todos los momentos que habían pasado los tres –Harry, Ron y ella- en Howgarts. Echaba de menos esos momentos. El riesgo de ser descubiertos en alguna de sus aventuras. Le gustaría volver a revivir esos momentos.

Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la ducha enroscándose con una toalla blanca. Empezó a secarse, intentando pensar en otras cosas, como en el caso Parkinson. _"Tendría que llevar a un testigo para que asegure que Parkinson estaba totalmente enamorada de Malfoy, entonces haré venir a cualquier médico cualificado para que testifique que la medicación que tomaba ella podía causar que la persona estuviera más espesa y que no pudiera pensar completamente, lo cual tendría la oportunidad de que le rebajaran la condena unos veinte años como máximo."_

Dejó la toalla y empezó a vestirse con los viejos tejanos, la camiseta de cuello alto y manga larga de color rojo sangre y unas deportivas negras y blancas. Con el pelo, que aún lo tenía un poco mojado, se lo dejó suelto.

Abandonó la habitación y, apartándose el pelo de la cara de vez en cuando, fue bajando hasta la sala de reuniones.

-Hermione…- la llamó una voz detrás de ella.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Ron sonriéndole.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella mirándolo.

-Er… no sabía que sabias tocar el piano.- dijo Ron mientras los dos bajaban las escaleras.

-Bueno… hace años que lo se tocar, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba ninguna canción. – le confesó ella sonriendo.

- Quería decirte una cosa, Herms…- dijo Ron, y aunque ella no lo viera –Hermione iba delante y Ron detrás-, notó que estaba sonrojado.

-¿Si?- preguntó ella girándose unos segundos para después volver a bajar las escaleras.

-Yo… quería que… yo… buff…yo… Hermione, yo te…- empezó a decir Ron muy nervioso, pero un grito de Alastor Moody lo detuvo.

-Granger, Weasley, vamos, no tenemos toda la noche.- dijo Alastor con su voz fuerte.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y entró a la sala de reuniones, seguida por un Ron nervioso y enfadado a la vez.

-Después me lo cuentas.- le susurró Hermione a Ron, que se sentó a su lado.

Él asintió con la cabeza, aunque estaba seguro que no sería capaz.

Dumbeldore entró a la sala, y, como si hubiera lanzado un hechizo, toda la Orden se calló. Dumbeldore siempre causaba eso, en Howgarts y en la Orden. Después de él, entró Minerva McGonagall, que seguía tan seria como siempre.

-Hoy es un día muy importante para la Orden del Fénix. Vamos a revelar un secreto que solo pocos miembros saben. Tanto Minerva como yo sabemos los riesgos que corremos haciendo eso, y los aceptamos. Ha llegado el momento de que todos conozcáis la verdad.- dijo Dumbeldore. Y después añadió, mirando a Hermione.- Aunque duela.

McGonagall intercambió unas cortas miradas con Dumbeldore y asintió con la cabeza. Después fue hacia la puerta, la abrió e hizo un gesto a alguien que estaba fuera. Cuando esa persona entró, a Hermione se le cortó la respiración, y Harry habló por ella y por la mayoría de los presentes.

-Sirius…

* * *

**¿Qué¿Os a gustado? Espero que la espera haya valido la pena… **

**Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews en el prólogo.**

**At.**

**ECDP  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo sé, lo sé. No tengo perdón. Lo siento, de verdad. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.... en fin, lo que todo el mundo sabe.**

* * *

No podía ser. No. Aquello no podía ser real. Tenía que tratarse de una maldita pesadilla. _De una jodida pesadilla._

Pero no lo era. Era real.

Sirius Black acababa de entrar por aquella puerta. Vestía uno de sus elegantes trajes, y sonreía como si nada extraño estuviera pasando. Parecía que esos ocho años no le habían pasado factura, aunque si mostraba algunas canas nuevas, causadas por el paso del tiempo. Mientras Hermione lo observaba, recreándose en sus gestos, Harry corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Sirius sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo con intensidad. De repente, dirigió su mirada hacia a Hermione, y ella sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. Le sonrió inconcientemente, pero él volvió su mirada a Harry.

-Has vuelto. Pensé que estabas muerto.- dijo Harry en voz baja, algo que solo Sirius pudo oír.

-Si, he vuelto. ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a dejarte solo? No, eres mi ahijado, y después de lo que he luchado por ti, no iba a permitir que un velo de mierda me apartara de ti, Harry.- le murmuró Sirius a su oído y sonriendo.

Hermione observaba aquella escena distante, como si mirara una película. Estaba absorta en su caos mental, que no hacía otra cosa que liarla y confundirla. Sirius había vuelto. El amor de su vida, aquel que ella consideraba muerto, había vuelto. Todos esos ocho años habían sido una mentira y una tortura, para ella, para Harry y para Remus. Pero lo peor de todo eso, es que Dumbeldore lo sabía, y no le había dicho nada. Ella fijó su mirada en Dumbeldore, que también la estaba mirando. Antes de que él pudiera hacer un gesto o decirle algo, Hermione apartó la vista de él negando con la cabeza. Le había traicionado. Dumbeldore lo sabía todo, lo de las pesadillas, lo de levantarse a las tantas de la mañana, lo de Bellatrix en Berlín, incluso lo de la medicación. Y nunca, jamás, le había dicho, ni insinuado, que Sirius estaba vivo.

Mientras ella miraba por la ventana, donde se veían las gotas de la lluvia de ayer aún en la ventana, Sirius iba saludando a todos. Tonks se le había echado encima, y le había soltado unos _capullo, gilipollas e imbécil _entre sollozos, a los que Sirius respondía muchos _Lo siento, Tonks_. El reencuentro con Remus había sido el más tenso desde entonces. Se habían puesto cara a cara, mirándose a los ojos fijamente. Entonces, Sirius le soltó algo parecido a _¿No vas a decirme nada, Moony?_, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa y a _Ven aquí, Padfoot_ mientras se abrazaban. La señora Weasley se había puesto a llorar y, cuando Sirius se le acercó, le empezó a dar besos por toda la cara, murmurando unos _No sabes lo que me has hecho sufrir, inconciente_ y algún _Pobre Harry_.

Cuando el ambiente se volvió más disperso, cuando la gente empezó a formar grupos o bien para hablar con Sirius de esos ocho años o bien para pedirle explicaciones a McGonagall y a Dumbeldore, Hermione aún seguía con la vista fija en la ventana. Estaba pensando en cómo sería capaz de mirar a Sirius a los ojos sin romper a llorar, o como podría sobrevivir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él y callando. Una voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos, y cuando se dio la vuelta, sentía que se ahogaba.

-Hola Hermione.- dijo Sirius sonriéndole y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sirius.- dijo ella como saludo, también sonriendo. Le costaba pronunciar su nombre, cada vocal y cada consonante.

-¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? Espero que Harry y Ron te hayan cuidado bien.- dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo de aquella manera que podía derretir todo el hielo de la Antártida.

-Bien, he estado bien.- _Mentirosa_, se dijo por si misma.- Los chicos me han cuidado muy bien, me tienen muy vigilada.- _Mentirosa otra vez_, se reprochó.- Me alegro de verte vivo, Sirius. –_Verdad a medias_- Creí que estabas muerto- Esta vez Hermione si que decía la verdad.

Sirius volvió a sonreír.

-Yo también me alegro de verte. Viva, también.- dijo Sirius. Tras unos momentos de silencio, Sirius añadió- Tocas muy bien el Vals d'Amelie.

-Gra…-empezó diciendo Hermione, pero se calló al darse cuenta de lo que Sirius había dicho. El vals d'Amelie… empezó a tocarlo bien el verano siguiente de la muerte de Sirius, nunca antes lo había sabido tocar. Eso quería decir que él la había estado vigilando, que él había estado allí todo el tiempo, y que por lo tanto… sabía lo de la pesadilla.

-Hermione…- dijo él, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, y de que ella empezaba a atar cabos.

Una ola de rabia invadió a Hermione. Él estuvo allí y no hizo nada. No hizo nada para impedir que tuviera aquella jodida pesadilla, que se levantara a las cinco o a las seis de la mañana, que viviera con miedo. Ni una nota, ni una llamada, nada. Entonces, él sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Esto superaba a Hermione por momentos. Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire y pensar, pero sobretodo, necesitaba alejarse de Sirius.

Así que, con una sonrisa de incredulidad, se fue de la sala, con pasos largos y rápidos. Notó que Sirius la seguía, llamándola, pero eso a ella le daba igual. Antes de salir a la calle, cogió su abrigo y salió a la calle, sin importarle que Sirius la siguiera ni que todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se hubieran quedado sorprendidos y sin entender nada, a excepción de Dumbeldore. Oyó que la puerta de la calle se cerraba detrás suyo, y notó que Sirius la seguía por las frías calles londinenses.

-Déjame en paz, Sirius.- gritó Hermione sin girarse, y caminando cada vez más rápido.

-Hermione, escúchame.- le pidió Sirius no desde muy lejos.

-Déjame en paz, Black, después de ocho años haciéndolo no te será tan difícil.- mientras ella hablaba, se daba la vuelta, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Sirius tan solo estaba a tres metros de ella, así que intentó caminar más rápido.

-No era decisión mía decírtelo o no, era por motivos de seguridad. ¿Cuántos días crees que duraría vivo si Bellatrix se enteraba? Pero ahora tenemos un plan, Hermione.- trató de excusarse Sirius mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

-Me importa una mierda la seguridad. Sirius, has fingido tu muerte, has hecho sufrir a la gente que te quiere.- gritó Hermione mientras andaba, cada vez más cansada y lenta.

-Hermione, por favor…

-Me has traicionado, Sirius.- estalló Hermione. Estaba cansada de gritar.

-No te he traicionado, Herms.- dijo Sirius cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

-¡La omisión es traición!- gritó Hermione, a punto de llorar. Demasiadas emociones en un día…

Sirius se acercó a ella y la atrajo a su cuerpo, intentando calmarla. Iba murmurando unos _"Shh…"_, mientras le daba besos en el pelo. Hermione, por un momento, se tranquilizó y se dejó mecer por Sirius. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era él quién la abrazaba, aquel que la había traicionado, se apartó de él con brusquedad y continuó andando.

-Hermione… ¡Hermione!- la llamó Sirius.

Ella siguió andando rápidamente, sin hacerle caso. Sirius, ya cansado, se puso a correr detrás de ella, que a su vez, al sentir a Sirius, también se puso a correr.

-¡Hermione! No me seas infantil, joder. Y deja de correr.- le dijo Sirius con cierto enfado.

-¿Infantil? ¿Yo? Perdona, pero yo no fui quien fingí mi muerte durante ocho años.- dijo Hermione con cierto sarcasmo, girándose para poder hablar con él.

- No fue decisión mía, fue cosa de Dumbeldore. No es mi culpa.- dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente.

-Oh, vamos, Sirius. Los dos sabemos que fue tanto tu culpa como la de Dumbeldore, no intentes justificarte. Si tú hubieses querido, hubieses parado este circo ruso, y no hubieses hecho sufrir a Harry.- le recriminó Hermione. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y continuó corriendo.

Sirius tomó aire, y echó a correr con más rapidez hacia ella. Corrió mucho más rápido que ella y, enseguida, la atrapó, la cogió por los hombros y le dio la vuelta, cogiéndola de tal manera que le era imposible escaparse.

-¿Por qué hablas como si todo esto fuera por él?- le preguntó Sirius pegándose más a Hermione, que se puso nerviosa enseguida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó Remus incrédulo, mirando a todos los presentes, como si esperara encontrar la respuesta en la cara de alguien.

-Voy a buscar a Hermione, afuera hace frío.- murmuró Harry saliendo de la habitación, preocupado, sin contestar la pregunta de Remus.

-No, Harry. Ha cogido la chaqueta, y no hace tanto frío. Además, tienen mucho que hablar. Es algo entre ellos dos, tienen que hablar sobre ciertos asuntos.- dijo Dumbeldore sin inmutarse.

-Ellos sabrán…- dijo Remus, aún sin comprender que pasaba.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? ¿Está en sus días?- dijo Ron en broma, intentando relajar el ambiente, la tensión se notaba en todos los rincones de la sala.

-Oh, cállate Ron.- dijo Ginny defendiéndola, empezaba a atar cabos- Es una cosa de Sirius y Hermione, tu no te metas, no es cosa tuya, Ronald.

Ron murmuró un "Pues anda, ni tuya", pero Ginny no le escuchó.

Ella había visto la cara de Hermione cuando Sirius había aparecido, y tampoco se le escapó la sonrisa forzada que permanecía en su rostro cuando hablaba con él. Ahora mismo, Ginny miraba por la ventana, y veía a Hermione y a Sirius muy juntos y, aunque no podía oír lo que decían, parecía que estaban empezando a arreglar las cosas. Pero solo empezando.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos, olvidándose de lo cerca que estaba de Sirius. Se quedó en silencio mientras él la miraba, esperando una respuesta. Tras unos momentos de un silencio absoluto, Hermione decidió hablar.

-Eres un capullo, Black.- murmuró ella intentando apartarse de él.

- Ya lo sé, no eres la primera que me lo dice. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando. No has contestado mi pregunta… ¿Por qué hablas como si todo eso fuera por Harry?

-Porque todo eso es por Harry, es mi amigo y le has hecho daño.- dijo Hermione, mintiendo. Quería escapar de los brazos de Sirius cuanto antes posible, tenía miedo de que le volviera a hacer daño.

- ¿Y a ti no?- preguntó Sirius, perspicaz. Lo sabía, sabía que lo quería, pero quería oírlo de su propia boca. Sentía a Hermione moviéndose entre sus brazos, queriendo salir de su abrazo, escapar de él. Pero no iba a permitírselo, no hasta que oyera lo que quería oír.

Hermione lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, pidiéndole, suplicándole, que la dejara marchar. Pero Sirius ni se inmutó, la siguió escrutando con la mirada. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Hermione habló.

- ¿Cuándo he dicho yo lo contrario?- dijo Hermione.

Sirius la miró. Se había rendido. Por una parte, era lo que Sirius había deseado. Que lo dijera de su propia boca. Pero por otra parte, nunca quiso oír esas palabras. Empezó a soltarla, con una lentitud exasperante.

-Hermione… lo siento.- dijo finalmente, mientras la soltaba.- Créeme, de verdad. Lo siento, nunca quise hacerte daño. Ni a ti ni a nadie.- Sirius aprovechó que lo escuchaba para hablar.- Fue todo por el estúpido plan de Dumbeldore. En Bourges (Francia) las cosas se ven de una forma diferente. Me pidieron que estuviera allí hasta nueva orden, yo no sabía que iban a ser ocho años, Hermione. Yo siempre les preguntaba cuando podría volver, y ellos me decían que pronto. Pero iban pasando los años, y siempre que les preguntaba decían eso, que pronto. Si hubiera sabido que serían ocho años, hubiera aceptado el plan. Nunca quise hacerte todo aquello Hermione. Nunca quise hacerte daño, siempre fuiste muy especial para mí. Y siempre…

-Es suficiente, Sirius.- le interrumpió ella. No quería oír nada más. Era mejor que las cosas se quedaran tal y como estaban, antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo que no sentía, que era mentira.

Hermione se apartó de él, ahora que la había dejado marchar. Había dicho mucho más de lo que en un principio había querido decir, pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo más, Hermione se le adelantó.

-Sirius, aléjate de mí. No quiero volver a verte.– dijo Hermione reuniendo todas las fuerzas- Por favor.

Y, antes de mirar los ojos de Sirius, se dio media vuelta.

Y desapareció entre las calles londinenses.

* * *

**También sé que es corto, y vuelvo a pedir perdón.**

**Yo voy a seguir actualizando todas las historias, a mi paso, pero lo voy a hacer, tarde o temprano.**

**Abrazos**

**ECDP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo sé, no tengo perdón. Mi imaginación no estaba a lo suyo... Lo siento =(**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**_Todos los personajes (menos Mark) y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_**

* * *

"_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir, por ejemplo: 'La noche está estrellada, y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos.' "_

_Poema 20, Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada_

_Pablo Neruda_

Eran las tres de la madrugada, y Hermione no lloraba.

No lloraba, ni ningún hipido se le escapaba, ni los "idiotas, gilipollas, egoísta" salían ya por su boca. No quería hacerlo. Tampoco podía. No tenía fuerzas. Se había pasado las dos primeras horas llorando y despotricando sobre Sirius y sobre Dumbledore.

A Dumbledore por mentirle, por jugar con ella, por herirla. Porque él lo sabía todo y nunca se lo dijo, aún sabiendo que lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Porque todas las palabras que habían salido del viejo director eran mentira. Porque nada era verdad. Porque se sentía traicionada por todos, incluso por aquellos que no sabían nada del egoísta plan de Dumbledore. Porque ya no podría mirarle a los ojos sin odiarlo. Porque ya nada sería igual.

A Sirius por permitirlo. Por dejarse arrastrar por todo aquello. Por hacer sufrir a todas las personas que lo querían y que desde hacía unas horas aún lloraban su muerte. También se incluía en este lote. Lo odiaba por saberlo todo y no hacer nada al respecto. Por no impedir todas aquellas cosas horribles que soñaba. Por ser un egoísta.

No quería volver a casa. A _Grimmauld Place nº 12_. Tampoco quería ir a trabajar al Ministerio. Donde él _fingió_ su muerte. No quería hacer nada. Sólo quería dormir. Dormir y no despertar hasta las dos próximas glaciaciones. Pero no tenía adónde ir.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido."_

_Poema 20, Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada_

_Pablo Neruda_

La había cagado. Pero bien. Cagada nacional.

También la había perdido.

Todo por el estúpido plan de Dumbledore. "_Tranquilo, Sirius, todo va a salir bien._"

Si, y una mierda.

Nunca debió aceptar la oferta. Ni aquella preciosa casa de dos pisos en _Rue du Charrier_. Ni aquel magnifico trabajo de profesor de literatura inglesa. Ni siquiera la deliciosa tarta _Tatin_ que le había dado el primer día su vecina, Madame La Fontaine. Nunca debió hacerlo. Porque eso significaba separarse de toda aquella gente a quién quería. De Harry, de Remus, de Tonks, de Molly.

De _ella_.

Pero lo había hecho. Había sido un cabrón.

Otra gran frase de Dumbledore: _"No hagas nada, Sirius. Tienes que dejar que supere sus miedos. No puedes salvarla de esas pesadillas, tiene que hacerlo ella sola._" Pero no lo había hecho. Había siguiendo teniendo esas horribles pesadillas. Por su culpa. Porque no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Porque había seguido a rajatabla las ordenes de Dumbledore sin cuestionarlas.

Pero sabía, muy en el fondo –y dudaba que algún día lo admitiera en público-, que todo eso no era culpa de Dumbledore.

Era culpa suya.

Porque nunca, durante esos ocho años, fue él mismo. Nunca le dijo que no a Dumbledore. Jamás. Y por eso mismo había perdido a Hermione. Le preguntaba cada cinco meses cuándo iba a volver a casa, y Dumbledore siempre le decía que pronto. Y él, en vez de exigir una fecha concreta, asentía con la cabeza y callaba. Sin embargo, cuando sus alumnos le replicaban o le faltaban el respeto, él los hacía callar como lo haría el Sirius de antes. Cuando alguna de las ordenes del director del colegio francés no le gustaba, se lo decía como lo hubiera hecho el Sirius de siempre. Pero era incapaz de replicarle a Dumbledore. Le gustaran o no las ordenes, nunca decía nada. Pero, a veces, cuando una orden no le gustaba, se pasaba la noche sin dormir, pensando que ese Sirius no le gustaría a James, simplemente porque ya no era él mismo. Y cada vez que pasaba eso, cada noche, Sirius se prometía a si mismo que el día siguiente iba a decírselo a Dumbledore. Sin embargo, el día siguiente, delante de Dumbledore, nunca encontraba el valor para hacerlo, para dar un paso más. Y siempre se callaba.

Hasta que no pudo más.

Hasta que vio a Hermione un día a las cinco de la mañana, en el puente, llorando silenciosamente, con la vista perdida en el Támesis. Entonces vio, por primera vez, que Hermione estaba sufriendo _de verdad_.

Aquella noche, se dijo a si mismo que no quería hacerle más daño a Hermione y que, al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, le diría a Dumbledore que no _iba_ a seguir con la misión, que _iba _a volver a casa. Y al día siguiente, a las siete de la tarde, cogía un avión con destinación Londres.

Sirius abrió los ojos para abandonar por unos instantes sus recuerdos. Habían llamado a la puerta. No le apetecía hablar con nadie. Al menos, con nadie que quisiera hablar con él. Aún así, se levantó de la cama, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una copa de vino tinto llena desde hacia varias horas, y que la botella –un _Château Lafleur_ del 89- estaba encima de la mesita de noche.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró la mirada de Remus preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien, Sirius? Después de lo de Hermione has estado muy callado…- preguntó Remus entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué haces despierto? Es muy tarde, son casi las cuatro.- dijo Sirius ignorando la pregunta de su amigo mientras dejaba la copa al lado de la botella.

- Estaba preocupado por ti… no te veo bien, Sirius. ¿Me equivoco?- preguntó Remus sentándose a la cama y mirándolo con preocupación.

Sirius miró a Remus y suspiró.

- No lo sé.- dijo Sirius al mismo momento que se dejaba caer en la cama.

Remus sonrió con tristeza al ver que Sirius estaba realmente mal. Así que cogió la copa y se la tendió a Sirius.

-¿Quieres contarme?- preguntó él con la delicadeza que poseía.

Sirius miró a Remus, miró a la copa, y se la bebió de un trago.

Y empezó a hablar.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Lo primero que vio Mark al entrar al despacho, fue la melena de Hermione en su escritorio. Mark sonrió, aún no le había visto la cara.

- Te superas por momentos, Herms. Las ocho menos veinte. Que yo venga a estas horas porque me he dejado unos documentos, vale, pero que tú… - Mark calló de golpe al ver la cara de Hermione

Hermione le miraba como cada día, aunque mucho más triste. Pero no era su mirada lo único que había asustado a Mark. Debajo de los ojos, unas grandes ojeras se apoderaban de su cara. El pelo, alborotado, como si no se hubiera peinado durante dos días. Y no sólo eso. Hermione no alguno de su habitual traje, sino que vestía como había salido de casa la noche anterior, con la camiseta, los jeans y las deportivas. Además, entre las manos, Hermione sostenía el reloj de Sirius, el que ayer había dejado en el cajón de Mark.

Mark se acercó a ella deprisa, se arrodilló, le sujetó la cara con las manos y la miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Mark fijando su mirada en Hermione.

Una sonrisa rota asomó en la cara de Hermione, mientras miraba a Mark con cariño.

-Nada importante: Sirius,- dijo ella como quien dice que llueve- que ha vuelto.

- ¿Qué ha vuelto? ¿Cómo que ha vuelto?- preguntó Mark al no entender nada.

-Resulta que no estaba muerto, sino que lleva ocho años en Francia, protegiéndose. Eso forma parte de "el plan".- dijo Hermione triste.

-¿Qué plan?- preguntó Mark preocupada. Sirius le había hecho daño a su amiga, y eso no le gustaba nada.

- No tengo ni idea.- dijo Hermione sonriendo, como si todo eso tuviera gracia.- Pero espera, que aquí no acaba la cosa. Resulta que Sirius sabía lo de las pesadillas, lo del insomnio, lo sabía todo. ¡Y no hizo nada! ¿¡A que es gracioso!? Se ha presentado en el salón como si nada, sonriendo como siempre, y ha tenido al desfachatez de venir a hablarme y decirme que toco muy bien una canción que sólo aprendí a tocar después de su muerte. En fin, que he salido corriendo de la sala al ver que todo era una mentira, y él me ha seguido. Nos hemos puesto a discutir en medio de la calle. Le he dicho indirectamente que le quiero, me he ido, y aquí estoy.

Mark miró más preocupado a Hermione.

-Hermione, ¿hace cuanto que no duermes?- le preguntó Mark besándole con cariño la mano.

- Pues desde ayer a la madrugada.

Mark desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, y estuvo unos segundos pensando. Después, levantó la cabeza y miró a Hermione.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa. Ahora tú vienes a mi casa y…- Mark se detuvo al ver la cara que ponía Hermione, que decía claramente que no hacía falta- No, sí que hace falta. Tú ahora te vienes a casa, duermes un rato, comes, y vuelves a dormir. Mientras tanto, yo voy a Grimmauld Place y voy a coger tus cosas. No quiero que vuelvas a aquella casa. ¿Ah quedado claro?

-Mark… no hace falta. No estoy tan mal. Puedo trabajar.- replicó ella.

-No, hoy no vas a trabajar. Voy a hablar con el jefe y le voy a decir que estás de baja emocional y que necesitas unas vacaciones, y no creo que ponga ninguna pega porque hace mucho tiempo que no te tomas vacaciones. Y te quedas toda la semana en casa. Y nada de llevarte trabajo a casa. El trabajo se queda en la oficina.- dijo Mark en un tono que no admitía réplica.

-Pero Parkinson…- dijo Hermione. No quería quedarse en casa sin hacer nada.

-Yo me encargaré de la descerebrada de tu clienta. Quiero que te relajes Hermione. Sirius es un capullo y te ha hecho daño, y algún día le voy a romper la cara, pero mi prioridad es que tú estés bien.- le dijo Mark sonriendo.

Hermione esbozó el amago de una sonrisa. ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de un tipo como Mark?

-Vamos, Herms. Tienes que descansar. ¿Necesitas algo urgente de casa? Puedo ir a buscarlo si quieres.- dijo él levantando a Hermione por el codo con mucha delicadeza.

Hermione pensó en las pastillas, pero desistió.

-No, creo que no voy a necesitar las pastillas hoy.- dijo dejándose mimar por su amigo.

Mark le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros y le cogió de la mano con suavidad y la arrastró hacia fuera del despacho.

-Mark, espera.- dijo Hermione deteniéndose de golpe.

Mark paró y se giró para mirarla, y la Hermione que vio le gustó más que la que había visto al llegar. Sus ojos brillaban de modo distinto, un poco más alegres, y su boca no estaba tan triste como antes.

-Te quiero.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole de verdad por primera vez aquella noche-día.

Mark también sonrío. No había por qué interpretar mal las palabras de Hermione. Sabía que ser refería únicamente al concepto de amistad. Ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Sirius.

-Yo también te quiero.- dijo él mientra se acercaba hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Mark mientras él la cogía por la cintura con cariño.

-Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.- le murmuró ella.

-Lo sé.- dijo él sonriendo con suficiencia.

Hermione volvió a sonreír.

Era Mark. No lo cambiaría nunca. Ni quería hacerlo.

-Hermione, vámonos a casa.- dijo él volviendo a cogerla por la mano.

Y Hermione fue a casa de la mano de Mark y sin rechistar.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Buenos… días.- dijo Harry bostezando e intentando peinarse mientras entraba por la puerta del comedor.

Allí estaban Ginny y Tonks, desayunando cereales y galletas. Harry se acercó a su chica para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y luego fue a la cocina a coger algunos cruasanes.

-¿Se ha despertado Sirius?- preguntó él desde la cocina.

-No. Y dudo que lo haga en las próximas horas. Esta noche llegó Remus casi a las seis a la cama. Había estado hablando con Sirius hasta que había logrado dormirle. – comentó Tonks mientras mojaba la galleta en la leche.

- ¿Qué pasó entre Sirius y Herms?- preguntó Ginny por curiosidad.

-No sé. Remus no ha querido contarme nada. Tampoco se lo pregunté, la verdad. Sea lo que sea, tienen que solucionarlo ellos dos.- dijo Tonks mientras Harry entraba por la puerta con un vaso de zumo de calabaza y un plato con un cruasán y un poco de mermelada de fresa.

-Ya… pero preocupa.- dijo Harry como justificándose por sentir interés.- Por cierto, ¿ha venido a dormir Hermione?

Ginny negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía una cucharada de cereales en la boca. Y de repente, sonó el timbre.

-Mira, Hermione, que ya viene.- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba para ir a abrir.

-Hermione tiene llave.- comentó Ginny como si nada. Seriamente, dudaba que Hermione quisiera dormir bajo el mismo techo que Sirius. Bueno, dormir, estar, comer, lo que sea.

Lo primero que vio Harry fue a un rubio mirándolo con cara de mala leche. Mark Ellroy estaba delante de su puerta, en el rellano, apoyándose con la mano en el marco de la puerta. Aquella mañana, Harry al lado de Mark estaba con clara desventajaza. Harry, con su pijama mal puesto, y el pelo despeinado. Mark, con su impecable traje negro, y su pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás a lo Malfoy. Harry fingió una sonrisa de amabilidad. Nunca le había caído bien Mark.

-Hola, Ellroy. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó Harry con educación, aunque lo que quería era cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

-Dejarme pasar e indicarme donde está la habitación de Hermione.- dijo Mark cortante. Cuanto más rápido mejor. No le gustaba Potter, y mucho menos Ronald Weasley.

Entonces fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que detrás de Mark habían dos maletas.

-¿A que viene esto?- preguntó Harry enfadado señalándolas.

-Viene a que no quiero que Hermione pase ni un minuto más en esta casa.- dijo Mark entrando en casa con mala leche y arrastrando las maletas.

Después de que Harry cerrará de un portazo la puerta, los dos se miraron con mirada asesina. Ginny, que oía a Mark desde el comedor, le saludó.

-¡Hola, Mark!- gritó Ginny desde el comedor.

No es que fueran muy amigos, Ginny y Mark, pero alguna vez que Herms salía con él, Ginny también se apuntaba.

-¡Hola, Ginny!- gritó él bajo la atenta mirada de Harry. Estaba claro que al salvador del mundo mágico no li hacía gracia que Mark estuviera merodeando a Hermione, y aún menos a Ginny.

-Mira, Ellroy, no sé a que viene todo esto, pero Hermione no se va a ir de aquí sólo porque tú lo digas.- amenazó Harry borde.

-Escúchame bien, Potter, porque te lo voy a decir una sola vez. Ahora mismo, Hermione está en mi casa, durmiendo, algo que no hace desde hace meses. Cuando se despierte, va a comerse un fabuloso plato de _Spaghetti alla Carbonara_, y se lo va a terminar, algo que tampoco hace bastante. Mira, Potter, si has sido incapaz de cuidar y hacer feliz a Hermione esos años que estado bajo tu mismo techo, no es mi problema, pero no voy a permitir que la cosa continúe así. Por eso Hermione va a vivir en mi casa hasta que yo crea necesario, y luego, si quiere venir aquí, yo no voy a oponerme. Pero _ahora_ está mal, y voy a ayudarla. ¿Ha quedado claro?- dijo Mark con mala leche. Estaba harto de ver a su amiga sufriendo, y sus magníficos amigos pasando de ella olímpicamente. Ahora las cosas iban a cambiar.

Mark dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Hermione que, aunque no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, tenía un leve presentimiento. Mientras tanto, Tonks se acercó a Harry sonriendo con diversión y le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda.

-Menudo repaso que te ha dado, ¿eh?- dijo ella intentando no reírse.

-Ya ves.- dijo él aún atontado por las palabras de Mark.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mark puso otros dos trajes en la maleta, la cerró y la dejó al lado de la puerta.

No le había sido difícil encontrar la habitación de su amiga. Sólo tenía que tener dos cosas imprescindibles para ella: una mesa amplia y una gran ventana. La mesa para ordenar su bolso, y preparar el trabajo para el día siguiente. Y la ventana porque una vez le dijo que le relajaba mucho, le ayudaba a evadirse del trabajo y de todo.

Abrió el armario de los zapatos, y se le dilataron los ojos. Hermione tenía muchos zapatos, ¿cuales eran sus favoritos? Empezó cogiendo uno de cada estilo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía deportivas, zapatos de tacón para trabajar, de gala, planos, y una zapatillas viejas. De repente, la puerta se abrió y entró Ginny con semblante preocupado.

-Si pretendes llevarte toda su ropa, necesitarás más maletas.- comentó ella con una sonrisa.

Mark sonrió: Ginny era divertida.

-No sabía que tenía tanta ropa… ni tantos zapatos.- comentó él cogiendo unos _Salvatore Ferragamo_.

-Bueno, tiene muchas reuniones, y muchos de sus clientes la invitan a cenas y fiestas importantes. Además, es una chica muy guapa. Tiene vestidos que yo no me puedo poner porque parecería un zurullo, y zapatos que parece que estés subida en un andamio. Y sin embargo, consigue bajar corriendo las escaleras sin romperse el tobillo. Además, tiene una cantidad de bolsos que no veas, aunque su favorito es uno negro, inmenso, porque dice que le caben muchas cosas.- comentó Ginny paseándose por la habitación.

Mark sonrió y dejó la tarea de los zapatos para luego. Decidió coger la ropa interior. Lo más difícil. Aunque Hermione fuera una hermana para él, eso no lo quitaba hierro al asunto. Abrió el cajón e iba a coger unos sujetadores azules muy bonitos, pero la voz de Ginny le interrumpió.

- ¿Le quiere, verdad?- preguntó ella mirándolo.

Mark se giró hacia ella y suspiró.

-Desde hace mucho.- sentenció él.

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta? Es decir, somos amigas. Siempre la veía triste, pero pensé que era por cualquier otro asunto, no por Sirius. ¿Por qué no pude ver que era lo que le pasaba?- preguntó ella preocupada mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Ginny, no te tortures. Era muy difícil saberlo. Nunca ha dicho nada al respecto, ni siquiera mencionaba su nombre. La única manera de saberlo era preguntándoselo. Es fue lo que hice.- dijo Mark mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny e intentaba reconfortarla.

- Pero esa obsesión por el viejo reloj de Sirius… cada vez que salíamos a comprar le decía que se comprara otro, pero ella siempre me decía que no, que le tenía cariño a este… Eso es una prueba clarísima, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de ello?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Deja de hacerte preguntas sin respuesta. El caso es que ya te has dado cuenta.- dijo él con paciencia. Cambió de tema.- Ginny, no es que me moleste, pero si ahora entra Potter, no le va a hacer ni pizca de gracia eso.

Ginny sonrió.

-Tienes razón.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, se giró hacia Mark.

-Coge aquellos _Manolos_ de allí.- dijo Ginny señalando unos zapatos.- Son sus preferidos.

Y salió, dejando a Mark solo en la habitación, pensando en que Ginny no era tan mala amiga si sabía distinguir sus zapatos favoritos entre otros cuarenta y nueve más.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Mark abrió la puerta de su habitación, se encontró a Hermione durmiendo placidamente. Vestía una vieja camiseta de Mark, que le llegaba por la rodilla, y unos pantalones de chándal que le iban inmensamente grandes. Parecía un ángel. Nunca había visto a Hermione dormir de esa manera, tan pausadamente, sin la respiración agitada ni la sudor cayéndole por la frente. No quiso despertarla, así que dejó las maletas al lado de la puerta y salió.

Cuando salió, se dio cuenta de algo.

Ahora que Sirius no estaba muerto… ¿Qué estaba soñando Hermione?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Descansa, duérmete, sueña,  
no tengas miedo;  
no tengas miedo del mundo,  
que yo te velo."_

_El sueño_

_Gerardo Diego_

* * *

**Todos los nombres de calles y de comida existen (la Madame La Fontaine supongo que también xd).**

**Muchas gracias a todo**

**Por cualquier duda, ya sabeis, un post con el mail escrito y yo os respondo =)**

**Con cariño, **

**El Collar De Perlas**


	5. Ich bin dein Labyrinth

**Siento muchísimo el retraso. La verdad es que tenía la primera parte escrita, pero no encontraba cómo hacer la segunda. Hasta que la inspiración vino, y no dejó de venir. Así que lo escribí en tres días, alternando este con el de Agente Doble. No respondo de lo que puede haber salido, porque lo escribí con el progama de Ana Rosa (AR) y Sálvame como fondo xd **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen, como todos ya sabemos, a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Una sala negra, la de siempre. Sola, y asustada. Oía una risa, una horrible risa, que se metía en su cerebro y la torturaba. Ahora es donde acostumbraba a venir la parte donde le faltaba el aire, y se retorcía en el suelo. Lo que pasaba, normalmente, cada noche. Pero esta noche no. Esta noche era diferente. En vez de sufrir en el suelo, de repente y sin saber de dónde, se abrió una puerta, dejando entrar luz. Hermione se levantaba, ahogándose, y caminaba hacia la puerta. Quería salir de allí. Con grandes esfuerzos, lo consiguió. La extraña puerta se cerró detrás de ella, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Ella miraba el paisaje. Un prado. Un prado amarillo, de trigo. Sin flores. Un cielo. Muy azul. Con algunas nubes. Un sol radiante. Aquello le gustaba, le daba paz, serenidad. Avanzó un poco, queriéndose alejar de aquella puerta, ya invisible. Cuando creyó que ya estaba suficientemente alejada del peligro, se detuvo para recuperar el aire perdido en aquella horrible sala. Cuando se hubo recuperado, volvió a caminar, mientras observaba el paisaje. Era solo un prado, no había nada más. No se veía ningún bosque, casa o algún indicio de civilización. Era… sólo trigo. Cuando llevaba ya un buen rato caminando, se paró para descansar. Al cabo de un rato, de repente y sin saber porqué, mencionó un nombre._

_-Sirius…_

_Ese nombre se le había escapado de los labios, sin permiso. Se quedó en silencio, observando el paisaje. Súbitamente, una voz detrás de ella, muy cerca, la relajó y la hizo sonreír._

_-Estoy aquí.- murmuró Sirius en voz de queda.- Al fin estoy aquí…_

Hermione se despertó de golpe. Aquel sueño no era normal. Era raro. Y eso no era necesariamente malo, pero Hermione rompió a llorar. Y no porque el sueño no fuera agradable, que lo era, sino porque Sirius aparecía en el sueño. Porque Sirius había vuelto.

Había vuelto para estar con ella.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mark estaba en la cocina, haciéndole la pasta a su amiga y pensando en la conversa con Ginny, cuando oyó unos lloros. _Hermione_. Rápidamente, bajó el fuego y cruzó corriendo el salón para ir a la habitación de invitados, donde estaba Hermione. Abrió la puerta de golpe, y se encontró a Hermione, con una camisa que le venía tremendamente grande, sentada en la cama, con la cabeza entre las piernas y sollozando, en un rincón de la cama, como una niña pequeña. Él se acercó poco a poco, con delicadeza, sin hacer mucho ruido. Subió a la cama y fue hacia ella. Cuando llegó, la abrazó, y susurró su nombre con delicadeza, mientras la mecía. Hermione se agarró a la camisa de Mark como si fuera un bote salvavidas. Al cabo de un rato, cuando dejó de sollozar y la fuerza con la que sujetaba a la camisa de su amigo hubo disminuido, Mark se atrevió a abordar el tema.

-¿Quieres contarme que ha pasado? ¿Qué has soñado?- le dijo Mark, en voz baja, como si temiera romper el delicado humor de Hermione.

-Sirius… ha venido… ha vuelto… - volvió a sollozar ella, mientras levantaba la cabeza para hablar con Mark.

-Lo sé, Hermione, lo sé.- dijo él, con delicadeza, mientras la volvía a mecer.

Hermione dejó de sollozar, de sujetar la camisa. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, que con la ansiedad se le había pegado; se secó las lágrimas de la cara y los ojos. Se deshizo del abrazo de Mark, se giró para estar frente él, y le cogió las manos, mientras lo miraba fijamente. Se dio tiempo para tranquilizarse un poco, y entonces habló.

-Sirius ha vuelto. Ha vuelto para estar conmigo. Para salvarme.- dijo ella, con la voz rota. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, aunque ella no las dejó continuar.

-¿Para salvarte? ¿Para salvarte de qué?- preguntó Mark, que empezaba a dudar de la estabilidad mental de Hermione.

-De mí. De mí misma.- dijo ella, mirándolo con fuerza a los ojos, con pasión.

Él asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que la escuchaba, que la comprendía. Subió sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas con las suyas, y las besó con delicadeza. Ella continuó hablando.

-Es decir… si no estuvieras tú, ¿qué sería de mí? Estoy en la cuerda floja, y lo sabes, ambos lo sabemos, tú eres el único que ha evitado que cayese al vacío. No he sido capaz de remontar todo este tiempo, solo he estado evitando caerme aún más.- dijo ella, creyendo en sus palabras.

-¿Crees que ha venido a salvarte? ¿A salvarte de la cuerda floja?- dijo Mark, escéptico.

-Lo que estoy diciendo es que ha venido por algo. He soñado algo diferente. He soñado que la puerta se abría, y que podía salir de aquel infierno. Que podía respirar, ver el cielo, azul. Había un campo de trigo. Me quedaba allí para descansar, para relajarme. Y entonces… él, su voz. Me decía que ya estaba aquí, que al fin estaba aquí.- dijo Hermione, recordando.- Yo sólo sé que eso significa algo. No sé qué, pero algo.

Mark suspiró. No compartía la opinión de Hermione. Creía que Sirius era un aprovechado, que no tenía ningún derecho en venir después de tanto tiempo para decirle que Hermione le importaba. Que la había hecho sufrir mucho, demasiado, y lo único para lo qué podía volver era para pedirle perdón, y ya está. No sabía para qué había vuelto. Pero creía, sabía, que la volvería a hacer sufrir y a hacerle daño.

-Dilo.- dijo Hermione de repente, mirándolo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿El qué?- preguntó él, sorprendido.

-Lo que piensas. Sé que piensas que es un imbécil, un capullo, un arrogante… pero dime qué piensas de esto, del sueño, del hecho de que haya vuelto. Dime que estoy como una cabra.- dijo ella, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo una cabra? No, venga ya. Sólo estás enamorada.- bromeó él. Ella sonrió, y acto seguido puso una cara que incitaba a Mark a que siguiera contando.- Sabes que no me gusta Sirius. No lo conozco, pero no me gusta como te ha tratado. Lo sabes, así que no debería sorprenderte que no me guste esta situación y que no comparta tus… sentimientos, ideas, pensamientos.

La miró fijamente, esperando que se contentara con esa respuesta. Hermione lo miró, sonriendo. Se hizo un silencio poco cómodo, que Mark interpretó como qué ella quería que continuara hablando. Suspiró, y empezó a hablar.

-Creó que está aquí para aprovecharse de ti, de tu fragilidad sentimental. Te mintió, y ambos lo sabemos. Y ahora está aquí, diciendo que siempre le has importado, pero que claro, no ha podido venir antes porque había no sé qué pacto… Si te quisiera de verdad, si le importaras, y te hubiera visto sufrir, hubiera venido el día siguiente. Pero no. Ha venido ahora, cuando has decidido olvidarle, cuando has decidido tirar para delante, salir de este pozo. Ha vuelto ahora. Y creo que ya sabes porqué pienso que lo ha hecho.- Mark se calló muchas cosas, la mayoría insultos, porque sabía que Hermione _aún_ le quería, y no quería hacerle daño con esto.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Claro que sabía porqué Mark pensaba esto. No hacía falta ser un lince para captarlo. Mark tenía una cosa muy suya, y era que odiaba a todas las personas que eran egoístas, no en plan "material" sino "sentimental": que ataban a una persona a ellas, porque odiaban sentirse solas, sin nadie al lado, porque quizá querría decir que no valían mucho. Hermione entendió entonces ese odio irrefrenable de Mark hacia Sirius. Vale, había hecho daño a una de sus mejores amigas, pero no era sólo eso. Mark pensaba todo aquello porque pensaba, no sin sentido, que Sirius había vuelto justo ahora porque veía que ya no tenía a Hermione, que ella había decidido desatarse de él. Así que cómo no quería quedarse solo, no quería perder a alguien, había vuelto, para obligar a Hermione a replantearse las cosas, para volver a atarla. Aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Hermione suspiró. Quizá Mark no iba tan desencaminado. Quizá tenía razón. Aunque no creía que Sirius hiciera algo así. Claro que tampoco creía que iba a fingir su muerte, así que, a estas horas, ya no le sorprendía nada. Era una opción, desde luego. Una opción muy viable. No podía descartarla.

-Ahora, lo que deberías hacer es pensar. Pensar en el sueño que has tenido. En si tiene alguna importancia, o sólo ha sido un sueño. Darle unas cuantas vueltas, y no descartar ninguna opción. No te des mucha prisa, tranquila. Tienes todo el tiempo que quieras, no hay ninguna prisa para aclarar las cosas.- dijo él poniéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, delicadamente, mientras le sonreía. Cambió de tono.- Ahora, vete a la ducha, y relájate mientras yo hago la comida, ¿vale?

Ella asintió, sonriéndole. Mark se levantó de la cama, y fue hacia la cocina, para continuar cocinando. Ella suspiró, y también se levantó de la cama. Mark tenía razón: tenía que darle vueltas, y pensar en ello.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry y Sirius estaban fuera, sentados a la mesa, uno con una cerveza de mantequilla y otro con un café. Estaban los dos sentados, riendo de vez, disfrutando del poco sol que hacía en Londres. En el jardín también, pero más alejados, estaban Ron y Tonks, jugando una partida de ajedrez bastante reñida. Después de estar media noche hablando con su confidente, Sirius se sentía cansado, agotado, y un poco espeso. Habían hablado sobre Harry, su relación con Ginny, su trabajo, sobre todo. Y ahora, que se les había terminado un poco el tema de conversación, y estaban en silencio.

-Cuéntame tú. Donde has estado todo este tiempo, que has hecho, con quién has estado…- comentó Harry, de repente, mirándolo.

Sirius sonrió.

-He estado en Bourges, Francia. He estado trabajando de profesor de Literatura Inglesa en un colegio muggle. He aprendido a tocar el piano, que está muy bien. Mi vecina me ha enseñado a cocinar, y no se me da del todo mal. También he aprendido a conducir coches, y por ambos sentidos. Y otro vecino me ha enseñado a apreciar el vino. No he tenido ninguna chica que sea importante de reseñar. Y me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas.- dijo Sirius, cerrando los ojos, apreciando el sol.

Y tanto que se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Se había dado cuenta de que era un capullo, un egoísta y un imbécil. De que había hecho daño a su familia, a la gente que le importaba. De que Dumbledore le había mentido, y él se había dejado mentir. De que sus amigos, su gente cercana, había formado una familia a su alrededor, y él no se había dado ni cuenta. De que había hecho daño a Hermione, a una de las pocas mujeres que le vieron como algo más que un pedazo de carne.

-¿Por ejemplo?- preguntó Harry, con curiosidad.

-De que la comida francesa está sobrevalorada y de que este clima es una mierda.- bromeó Sirius. No quería preocupar a Harry con su debate interno.

Ambos rieron, y estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de que dos pares de ojos los estaban observando desde la ventana, preocupados. Ginny y Remus estaban observando a Sirius, preocupados. Estaban en el segundo piso, delante de la ventana, cerrada, observando cada uno de los movimientos de Sirius, cada una de sus caras, de sus reacciones.

-¿Tú que piensas?- le preguntó Ginny a Remus, preocupada.

Remus suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

-La ha estado observando durante todos esos años, cada día. La ha visto en sus momentos más bajos y más altos. La ha visto en Berlín, con sus amigos, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decían. El día de su graduación muggle, con sus padres y sus amigos. La mágica, con vosotros. Cuando Lestrange la amenazó en Berlín. La ha visto tocar el piano, y llorar mientras lo hacía. Ha visto sus noches en vela, sin poder dormir. La vio una mañana, a las cinco o las cuatro, en el puente, mirando el Támesis. Y entonces volvió.- comentó Remus, apoyándose a la pared.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida por esas declaraciones. Su mente empezó a recopilar esa información. Había venido cuando la había visto sufrir. Cuando vio que ya no podía más. Llegó a una conclusión. _La quería_. Giró la mirada sorprendida y extrañada hacia Remus, que se encogió de hombros, seguramente porque él había llegado al mismo sitio.

-Lo supongo. Sino… no creo que hubiera vuelto. Es decir, no está Voldemort, ni Lestrange, pero aún hay mortífagos que, si lo vieran, le matarían. No está fuera de riesgo. Por eso se fue a Francia, a protegerse, a esperar que las cosas se calmaran para volver. Dumbeldore no quería que volviera por eso, precisamente, porque no estaba fuera de riesgo, y podría poner en peligro todo el plan. Además, en Francia tenía una buena vida. Era profesor, vivía en una casa preciosa, tenía una vecina que le hacía tartas cada semana,… en fin, un lujo de vida. Pero ha vuelto.- dijo Remus, mirando a Ginny fijamente.- ¿Y ella?

-Está mal, Remus. Ahora está con Mark, en su casa. Antes, mientras dormíais, tú y él, ha venido y ha cogido algo de ropa y algunos zapatos. He estado hablando con él. Dice que le quiere, muchísimo, que lo ha querido siempre. Y la palabra de Mark es de fiar, es su mejor amigo, lo sabe casi todo de ella. Trabaja con ella, así que supongo que le dirá a su jefe que Hermione no va a ir a trabajar. Debe de estar en su casa, durmiendo. Hace mucho que no duerme ocho horas seguidas. Bueno, creo que ni cinco.- dijo Ginny, entristecida. Quería un montón a Hermione, era una de sus mejores amigas, y si ella sufría, Ginny también.

-Tenemos que hablar con Sirius de esto.- dijo Remus- Tiene que hacer algo al respecto. Es decir, él la quiere, ella le quiere. Él está sufriendo, ella mucho más. El problema está en que ella no quiere verlo ni en pintura. Algo comprensible, por otra parte.

-Voy a buscarlo. Esto lo tenemos que hablar entre todos.- dijo Ginny, dejando a Lupin pensando en el tema.

Ginny bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. _Si puede hacerlo Hermione con taconazos, yo también_, pensó Ginny, bromeando. Cuando salió al jardín, notó el sol en la cara.

-Que bien que estáis aquí… menudo sol. No estoy acostumbrada a eso.- comentó Ginny, sonriendo.

Sirius la miró y sonrió. Era la única chica que le parecía adecuada para Harry.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Ginny.- dijo él sonriéndole.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa y enseguida encontró una excusa para llevárselo.

-Ahora que somos familia, necesito que me hagas un favor. Verás, necesito que me ayudes a descolgar un cuadro. Nadie más llega. Bueno, sí, Ron, pero está muy entretenido en la partida con Tonks, y no quiero disturbar su paz.- dijo ella, sonriéndole.

-Claro. Vamos.- dijo él, levantándose. Se giró hacia Harry y le sacudió el pelo.- Vuelvo enseguida, y retomaremos la conversación, que estaba muy interesante.

Ambos subieron en silencio. Entonces Sirius se dio cuenta de que la horrible decoración de cabezas de elfos había desaparecido.

-Vaya, habéis redecorado la casa. Me gusta. Es bastante más agradable.- comentó él, sonriendo, mirando la pared.

-Si, ¿verdad?- comentó Ginny, girándose para mirarlo.

-Fue Hermione, ¿no?- preguntó él, mirándola, con algo de tristeza.

Ginny lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y trató de saber que pensaba. Qué sentimientos, sensaciones, se le habían pasado por la cabeza. Finalmente, contestó.

-Si. Bueno, ella lo propuso fervientemente, y Harry y Tonks dieron el visto bueno. Sinceramente, era bastante asqueroso, porque acababas de cenar, y cuando subías para dormir veías a los elfos decapitados… buff, no era muy agradable. Suerte que Hermione lo quitó.- dijo Ginny mientras subía, sonriendo. Luego de un rato en un silencio incómodo, habló- Oye, ahora que has sacado el tema de Hermione, querría decirte que en realidad no hay ningún cuadro. Verás… Remus y yo estamos preocupados, y hemos estado pensando en lo de anoche, y queríamos hablar contigo.

Ginny abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, donde estaba Remus, dejó pasar a Sirius, y la volvió a cerrar. Sirius avanzó hacia la mesa, y se sentó encima de ella, mientras miraba sonriendo a Ginny y Remus, que lo miraban en cara de circunstancias.

-Me odia.- sentenció él, acariciando las plumas distraídamente.- Con razón, además.

-No, no te odia. Está resentida. Nunca podría odiarte.- dijo Ginny, acercándose inconcientemente.

-¿Has hablado con ella?- preguntó Sirius, con cierta preocupación. Ojalá Ginny tuviera razón…

-Yo no, pero un amigo…- empezó diciendo Ginny, muy cerca de Sirius, mientras intentaba convencerle con la mirada.

Sirius la interrumpió.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó él. Hermione lo odiaba, la había engañado.

-Lleva el reloj.- habló Remus por primera vez, mientras avanzaba.- Tu viejo reloj, Padfoot.

-¿Aún lleva el reloj?- preguntó Sirius, sorprendido. Se lo había regalado hacía casi nueve años.

-Si, lo lleva siempre. Le he dicho miles de veces que se lo cambie, pero ella siempre me decía que no quería, que le gustaba ese. Nunca lo entendí, hasta ayer.- murmuró Ginny, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te odia. Nunca podría odiarte.- sentenció Remus, mirándolo.- Está dolida. Pídele perdón.

-Ya lo hice, y dijo que no quería volver a verme nunca más, que me alejara de ella.- murmuró Sirius, algo dolido.

-Envíale flores. A Hermione, aunque se haga la dura, estas caballerías del siglo XV le encantan. Con eso está chapada a la antigua.- dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

-¿Flores? Yo no tengo ni idea de flores. ¿No lo encuentras muy… cursi?- comentó Sirius, extrañado.

-Rosas blancas. Son sus flores favoritas.- comentó Ginny, ignorando la pregunta- Podrías hacer un ramo con rosas blancas y otro tipo de flor. Nada de magnolias ni claveles, no le gustan nada.

-Y alguna nota. Pidiéndole perdón o algo parecido.- añadió Remus.

-Si, eso le va a gustar.- sonrió Ginny, señalando a Remus, felicitando su aportación.

-Está bien, lo encuentro terriblemente ñoño, pero bueno… Un ramo de rosas blancas con algo más, nada de claveles ni magnolias, y una nota.-comentó Sirius, mientras se apuntaba todo esto en un pergamino. Entonces añadió, negativo, como si fuera una verdad universal- No me va a perdonar.

-¿Siempre eres tan negativo? Espera, que te doy la dirección de la floristería muy buena, donde mi hicieron un ramo para mi madre el día de su cumpleaños. Quedó muy bonito, y tardaron considerablemente poco.- digo Ginny quitándole el pergamino de las manos y apuntando. Al cabo de un rato, le entregó el papel.- La floristería es muggle, y esta muy cerca de aquí. Creo que se llamaba algo parecido a "Dragones verdes" o "Flores y dragones". No sé, algo de dragones. Por cierto, también te he apuntado la dirección de Mark.

-¿La dirección de Mark?- preguntó Sirius, mirando la nota, extrañado.

-Es su "protector". La ha instalado en su piso, y esta mañana ha venido a recoger algunas de sus cosas. A la hora del desayuno, y ha tenido bronca con Harry.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.- Mientras vosotros dormíais.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, apuntándose en la cabeza preguntarle ha Harry sobre esa bronca y sobre Mark en general y mirando el papel. _Mark_. ¿Su novio? Remus le había dicho que no tenía pareja, que estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

-No le digas esto a los chicos.- lo advirtió Ginny, mirándolo seriamente.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Sirius, extrañado, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a salir.

-Nada.- dijo Remus. Dudaba mucho que Harry se tomara esto bien, y mucho menos Ron. Hermione era sagrada para Ronald. Además, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Abrió la puerta y se marchó. Enseguida, Remus se puso de cara a Ginny.

-¿Crees, en serio, que lo no odia?- preguntó él, dudando y mirándola seriamente.

Ginny suspiró, y miró por la ventana, pensando.

-Está resentida, decepcionada, enojada y, probablemente, más enfadada consigo misma que con Sirius. Pero no lo odia.- murmuró Ginny lo suficientemente alto para que Remus lo oyera.

Este asintió con la cabeza, y se acercó a Ginny, para decirle algo. Pero, cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente, se giró, muy rápido.

-Ginny.- llamó la persona que acababa de entrar.

Esta se giró, casi tan rápido como Remus, sonriendo.

-Me alegro que formes parte de la familia.- dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que marchara.

Sirius bajó las escaleras corriendo, incluso más rápido y peligrosamente que Hermione. Tenía que llegar a la floristería antes de que cerraran. Cuando iba a salir, se encontró a la señora Weasley, con los brazos en las caderas, que lo miraba con enojo.

-Hemos conservado esta casa entera durante muchos años, Sirius. No es plan que vengas tú ahora y rompas las escaleras. Estaba en la cocina, y cuando he oído el ruido, pensaba que nos invadían una manada de hipogrifos en celo.- lo regañó ella, con cierto enfado.

-Lo siento mucho, Molly. Si quieres, puedes regañarme más tarde, pero es que ahora tengo algo muy importante que hacer.- dijo él intentando abrir la puerta, sin poder claro, porque estaba la matriarca Weasley taponando la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas? Vamos a comer dentro de veinte minutos, muchacho. - le advirtió Molly, quien, al parecer, no había aceptado que Sirius ya tenía casi cuarenta años, y no quince.

-Y en veinte minutos estaré aquí, Molly.- dijo él, intentando convencerla, mirándola a los ojos con cariño.- Pero ahora déjame salir, porque tengo muchísima prisa.

Molly se apartó, regañadientes, y murmurando algo que empezaba con "Los jóvenes de hoy en día…" y terminaba con "…no respetan nada. Un guerra tenían que haber vivido". Sirius ignoró el comentario, y salió corriendo hacia la floristería, a por un ramo de flores. A por su pasaporte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Hermione salió de la ducha y fue hacia su dormitorio, y abrió la maleta, lo primero que vio fueron sus queridísimos _Manolos _y su bolso negro. Sonrió. _Ginny_. Puede que no supiera todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, ni siquiera supiera sus más íntimos secretos, pero sabía cuales eran sus zapatos favoritos, sus bolsos y, posiblemente, los vestidos. Sabía también cual eran sus colores favoritos, su comida, su estación del año favorita, su libro, y, aunque Hermione no lo supiera, sus flores. Y eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba. Para Hermione, daba igual que supiera cual es su secreto mejor guardado, o sus sentimientos. Lo que realmente le importaba a Hermione eran los pequeños detalles.

Cuando se vistió con unos jeans y una simple camiseta blanca, tuvo la tentación de ponerse los zapatos de tacón, pero el parqué de Mark le pidió clemencia, y se contentó con sus viejas zapatillas. Miró hacia la mesilla, donde había dejado el reloj de Sirius para ducharse. Suspiró. ¿Ponérselo o no ponérselo? Estaba cansada, resentida. Más con ella misma que con él. Por seguir queriéndole, a pesar de que la hubiera engañado. Por seguir al pie del cañón. Por haberse convertido en su perro faldero.

Se lo puso.

Volvió a suspirar. No tenía remedio. Era tonta. _Pero tonta, tonta, tonta. De premio nacional._, pensó, amargamente, mientras se desenredaba el pelo con los dedos e iba hacia el salón. Cuando llegó al salón, se encontró a Mark con mala cara, leyendo el periódico en el sofá. Cuando la vio, sonrió, pero bajó la vista para volver a leer el periódico mientras recuperaba la cara de mal humor. Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que encima de la mesa de comedor había un ramo de flores precioso. Se extrañó.

-Oye… ¿ese ramo estaba aquí antes?- le preguntó ella, mirándolo extrañadamente y señalando distraídamente con el dedo.

-No.- dijo él, de mal humor, sin apartar la vista del periódico- Lo han traído ahora. Es para ti.

Hermione lo miró extrañado, y fue con paso rápido hasta el ramo. _Rosas blancas y violetas_. _Ocho_ rosas blancas con algunas violetas pequeñas. _Ocho. Rosas blancas_. Sus flores favoritas_._ _¿Sirius?,_ pensó. _No, es imposible_. Había una nota. Reconoció la letra. Era de Sirius. Miles de espasmos recorrieron su puesto en unas milésimas de segundo. Empezó a leer.

„_Geflohen,_

_Mein letztes, mein einziger Gefährte._

_Mein größter Feind_

_My unknown_

_Mein Gott Henker..._

_Nein, nein, komm zurück!_

_Mit all Ihre Qualen_

_Bis zum Ende der Einsamkeit_

_Oh, komm zurück!"_

_Nunca quise hacerte daño. Pérdoname. _

_S.B._

Se le humedecieron los ojos, y su corazón palpitó con más fuerza que nunca. _Sirius_. En su mente sólo cabía este nombre. _Sirius_. Se preguntaba miles porqués. Quería respuestas. Quería la respuesta correcta a esto. No sabía que pensar. No sabía nada. Se sintió desfallecer, y todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso, y después invisible. Los ruidos externos, como la tele de la vecina del quinto o unos perros en la calle, enmudecieron en su mente. No oía nada. No veía nada. Sólo las flores y la nota.

-_Quejas de Ariadna._- murmuró ella, con los ojos húmedos, y se sorprendió que de su boca saliera una frase con cierto sentido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Mark, extrañado, girándose para mirarla.

-Es el poema… el poema _Quejas de Ariadna_, de Nietzsche.- murmuró ella, con la voz rota y los ojos húmedos. Al ver que eso no tendría ningún sentido para Mark, continuó, sin apartar la mirada de aquel trozo de papel.- Es mi poema favorito.

-¿_Quejas de Ariadna_?- preguntó Mark, que no entendía nada, mientras se levantaba e iba hacia ella, para ver que era aquello del poema.

-_Huido,_ _m__i último, mi único compañero._ _Mi gran enemigo,_ _m__i desconocido,_ _m__i dios-verdugo…_ _¡No, no, vuelve!_ _Con todos tus suplicios._ _Hasta el fin de las soledades_. _¡Oh, vuelve!_ – tradujo Hermione, conmocionada, con un hilo de voz y aún con los ojos húmedos.

Las flores habían sido idea de Ginny, desde luego. Pero el poema… no, no había sido ella. Ginny no lo sabía. Ni siquiera sabía que hablaba alemán. _Ella _no había sido. Entonces… _Sirius_. ¿Había sido él? No quedaba otra opción. Pero… ¿cómo lo había sabido? ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Nadie podría habérselo dicho, porque no lo sabía nadie. Excepto él. Miles de ideas, de sentimientos, recorrieron su mente. No sabía qué pensar. No sabía si llorar o reír, si enfadarse o ir a Grimmauld Place nº 12 y confesarle su amor eterno.

¿Y si Mark tenía razón? ¿Y si Sirius sólo le había enviado esto porque sabía que la estaba perdiendo? Desde luego, era lo más sensato. ¿Debía hacer caso a la razón, en vez del corazón?

No tenía ni idea.

"_El corazón tiene razones que la razón no comprende."_

_Blaise Pascal_

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad. En refencia al poema, se llama, efectivamente, _Quejas de Arianda_, y es de _Nietzsche_. El poema es mucho más largo, esto es sólo un fragmento. ¿Qué más...? Ya veis que el sueño ha cambiado. Hermione ha vuelto a llevar el reloj de Sirius. Éste le ha enviado unas flores con el poema. Harry no se entera de nada... Pues eso :)**

**Por si las dudas, un review, y yo contesto cuando pueda.**

**Un besazo enorme**

**Nini**


End file.
